


promise me you'll hold my hand

by shotforthesky



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, our son simon is a little ooc bc boy is slightly confident, sorry i write angst so this is a full 180 for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotforthesky/pseuds/shotforthesky
Summary: anon asked: well i had this idea on my mind where the troupe goes to a big party and there’s a game where everybody has to put something if theirs in a hat or container or something and the game is that one at a time, someone picks something out of the hat and they have to do like 7 minutes in heaven with the person that object belongs to. and i was thinking just like siremy fluff with it??





	promise me you'll hold my hand

It had all started with a game, a stupid, childish, middle school level game. Simon didn’t know why he even went to the wrap party, much less why he decided that he would say yes to playing 7 minutes in heaven, throwing his keys into one of Robbie’s helmets.

But eventually it was Jeremy’s turn. Almost everyone else had been paired and done their time, emerging from the tiny closet with loud giggles, some with messy hair, messy clothes, or some came out untouched, having gotten a little closer in the 7 minutes. So when Jeremy reached his hand into the helmet, Simon held his breath. He couldn’t tell what the twisting in his stomach meant. Did he want Jeremy to pull out his hand and be holding his keys, or did he want him to be holding Jolene’s scarf, or Lexi’s watch, just something that wasn’t his.

Simon wasn’t given the opportunity to figure it out. Jeremy pulled back his hand, pointer finger wrapped around the loop of Simon’s keys and next thing he knew, he was being sent away to a closet with an applause and whistles.

The door closed and they were left in the darkness, bodies as far as possible from each other.

Simon didn’t know what to do. Does he say something? Does he do something?

Apparently this was just as awkward for Jeremy. The boy was dragging his foot across the floor over and over again, and he was looking everywhere but at Simon. So Simon made an impulsive decision.   
He grabbed Jeremy’s hand, the coolness of his hand seeping into his skin.

“Simon, what are you doing?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

“Yes,” Jeremy exhaled, hand gripping Simon’s tighter.

So Simon placed his free hand on Jeremy’s cheek and guided his lips to Jeremy’s. While they had kissed before, this time was different. It felt different. There was no desperation. There was no tenseness. It was slow, and soft, and comfortable. It felt like this was the first time, Simon would like to consider it the first time. He wanted to forget the words he’d said in the parking lot, or the cold kisses during the musical. He just wanted to remember this one, this special one, and he wanted to experience it over and over again because he knew he would never get sick of how it made him feel.

They parted after a bit, breathing heavier, but smiling wider. Jeremy leaned forward again, lips capturing Simon’s. He pressed harder against them, Jeremy’s hand eventually coming up to hold Simon’s neck. 

It felt like they had been doing it for hours, and honestly, Simon could do it for hours. Everything about Jeremy was so calm and inviting, so peaceful. Simon wanted to stay there in their closet, tucked away from the world, kissing Jeremy like it was all he needed in life. And at the moment, it felt like it was.

That was, until their bubble was popped, and they couldn’t ignore the pounding fist on the door, shouting to them that their time together was over. 

So they parted, and Simon let his hand slide down Jeremy’s arm from his face, but he didn’t let go of his hand. Simon simply pushed open the door and stepped out, fingers wound tightly around Jeremy’s as he pulled him back to the group.

No one said anything of it. And Simon didn’t let go of Jeremy’s hand until they got to his car, kissed goodnight, and went their separate ways with the soft promise of “call you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i never write fluff im always asked to write angst so i tried  
> drop a comment   
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/) where i freak out every tuesday


End file.
